Shoot To Thrill
by Monster-Of-Chaos13
Summary: What if Claire Dannvers... Or Stark? had one big secret. She was a muntant, and was part of the Avengers. She dosn't know that yet though. Can she find new family after the one she thought she had left her? And can she trust Myrnin, and Loki together in one room? And who is her real blood family? Set after M.V. Fall of Night. Set before the Avengers. R&R Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

**It came to me after reading Fall of Night! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

** What Happened before Morganville? Was Clare Danvers ever normal?**

**3 years after...**

"Hannah! Wait! Hannah, you need to listen to me. I have to make a call to someone. They can help! Hann-"

Clare was cut off by a Daylighter smacking her.

"One more word, and your dead!"

She stayed quite. Shane, and Eve looked over to her confused.

"Don't worry," She mouthed to them, and smiled.

Vampires in one van, humans in another. Everybody was transported to founder hall. Paul was to take the humans to the leader of the Daylight Foundation. Clare was hoping her plan worked.

There were guards by the door where Amelie's office used to be.

The guards saw us coming, and opened the doors for us.

"Well it looks like we've got som-" The man stopped talking when he saw me.

He was in his thirties, brown/gray hair, thick black glasses, gray eyes, and in his normal black suit. Mark Black, was his name.

"Clare? Is that you?"

"Yes it is Mark. Now can me, and my friends me un- handcuffed?"

"Wha- Oh yes. Yes, un- handcuff them now. Thank you."

Eve, Shane, and I each got un-handcuffed by Hannah, and Paul. I smiled at Hannah, and said thank-you. She only nodded.

Mark came over, and hugged me.

"I've missed you. Th- they told me you were dead."

"You know what's funny?" I asked, and he shook his head 'no'.

"I was supposed to be dead. Now, does Fury know your doing this?"

"No, I left S.H.E.I.L.D. I'm now with H.Y.D.R.A., they made me see sense. Fury is not to be trusted."

I shook my head, and looked him in the eyes.

"Can I make a call? In private, and can we pleas go back to the Glass House?"

"Yes, anything you need."

"One more thing, I know your going to hate it, but I need them. The vampires Myrnin, Oliver, Jess, Michael, and Amelie."

"I- Ok fine. The Glass House?"

"Yes, and let us tree walk home ok?"

"Ok, and it's good to see you again Clare."

"You too Mark, and thanks."

He smiled, and nodded.

The walk back home was silent, Shane, and Eve didn't say anything. Until, that is, we walked into the Glass House.

"What are you hiding from us Clare?" Shane asked.

"Thank-you Clare for getting my husband back," Eve said.

"I will explain everything when everybody get's here."

And with that I left upstairs to change into my S.H.E.I.L.D uniform.

This consisted of my black cat-suit with sleeves that stop a little after my elbows. Two guns strapped around my thighs, black fingerless gloves, and black combats boot's with heals. I then put my hair up is a high ponytail, and took out my contacts. I now have an red/violet eye color.

After I changed I heard the door open, and Eve yell, "Mickey!" That let me know Mark kept his word. I knew he would. I took out my phone, and dialed Fury, he answered on the third ring.

"Fury,"

"Fury, it's me Clare."

"Clare?"

"Yeah it's me, I need some help from Barton, and Romanoff."

"Only Agent Romanoff can come help you, and you know that. Barton is on another project."

"Fine, but I still need more agents. I've got problems with H.Y.D.R.A., and Daylighters. I'll explain everything, but I've got some people, and vamps that need protecting."

"Alright, Romanoff will be there in an hour with 15 other senior agents."

"Thank-you sir, good-bye." And the line went dead.

I put my com in my ear, waiting for Natasha to get here.

I slowly walked down the stairs, and came to face everybody in the living room. They all looked up, and stared at me.

"Clare?" Shane asked.

"Child what are you wearing?" Amelie asked next.

"I'll tell you everything once I get authorization to do so."

"Authorization? We don't need it! You tell us now!' Oliver yelled.

"Да ты идиот! А теперь перестань кричать на меня! "( Yes you do you idiot! Now stop yelling at me!) I yelled back.

"True he is an idiot." Myrnin said. "But my dear I didn't know you spoke Russian."

"I speak many languages Myrnin, some even dead. Bu-"

I was cut off by Natasha's voice coming through my coms.

"In coming Clare, We're outside Morganville, now. We have to sneak in."

I turned away, and put my index-finger to the com.

"Careful Romanoff, I'll meet you by the border line."

"Got it, see you in five,"

I turned around to see everyone standing now.

"What's going on?"

"I'm killing off H.Y.D.R.A., and saving your life's. I'll be back, try not to get shot."

I was walking out when Myrnin stopped me.

"Wait my dear," He said with worry. "You're not going out their alone are you?"

"Oh Myrnin, you shouldn't underestimate me." And with that I pulled up my hands close to face, and smiled. My hands started crackling with electricity. Myrnin jumped back, and smiled when I put my hands down.

"Truly magnificent!" He exclaimed. "But I will still come with you, and you just can't shake me off."

"Alright, you can come, but don't eat anybody. Some of these guy's are my friends, back at HQ."

He only nodded, as we went outside to face the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

**Hope you like this chapter tell me what you think! 1,422 words!**

_ I don't own__ anything!_

* * *

Chapter 3 years before…

Claire Stark, sister of the famous Tony Stark. But the thing is she's supposed to be dead. KIA; Killed in Action supposedly. Fury's orders, was to fake her death. Claire fought against him for days, but when he gave her the mission file she was shocked. Claire was to infiltrate Morganville, gather info, and try to bring in Sam Glass; vampire. Myrnin Conwy; vampire. And others, but they were top priority.

As of now Claire was standing under a shaded tree watching her funeral take place. Tony, Pepper, and Rhodes were all looking down crying dressed in all black. I meant a lot to them all. I knew Tony was going to be the to take it worst. So I made a plan.

I had died my hair dark purple, with deep aqua tips, put in light green colored contacts, and dressed in all black. I had a letter I wrote for them all, after the building I was 'in', exploded.

When it ended I walked up to my 'grave', and dropped 1 red rose, 1 black rose, and 1 white rose.

"Excuse me, but this is a privet funeral," I heard Pep say.

I turned, and smiled, "I know, but here." I have them the letter.

"Good luck," I said as I walked to my Harley. It was the same one I got for my birthday this year. I saw Tony running my way with Rhodes hot on his tail.

"Claire!" I heard them yell. I started up my bike a rode off it meet Fury in New York City. There he will watch over my beloved bike. I then headed off in my new look, for my long lasting mission.

~~~~~~Tony's P.O.V.~~~~~~

It's been a little over two years, and I haven't stopped looking for my Claire. My little-innocent-sister. Fury, would not tell me where she is, and there's nothing on where she went. It's just so frustrating!

Pepper, and I had just finished building the new Stark Tower, in Manhattan. Right now I was in my Iron Man suit, attaching the prototype Arc Reactor. I then flew up, and out of the water, talking to Pepper.

"Good to go on this end. The rest is up to you." I said to her.

"You disconnected the transmission Lines?" She asked. "Are we off the grid?"

"Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy."

"Well, assuming the arc reactor takes over, and it actually works."

"I assume. Light her up."

My baby light up light a Christmas tree.

"How does it look?"

"Like Christmas, but with more me." I replied seriously.

"We've got to go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I'm in DC tomorrow, I'm working on the zoning for the next three buildings."

"Pepper, you're killing. The moment, remember? Enjoy the moment."  
"Get in here, and I will." I smiled at that. I landed on the plat form, and my suit was being token off.

"Sir," Came the British voice of J.A.R.V.I.S. "Agent Coulson of S.H.E.I.L.D. is on the line."

"I'm not in. I'm actually out."

~~~~~Claire's P.O.V~~~~~~

Agent Coulson and I were in the elevator riding up to the top of Stark Tower. He was trying to get a hold of my brother, but he was being himself.

It's been three years since we've seen each other. He kept looking for me no matter what. Fury, and the rest of S.H.E.I.L.D. has been thronging him off with false leads across the world. After the thing with the Daylighters, Myrnin, Eve, Michael, and I went back to HQ. I trained Eve along with Natasha. They became ok friends, but not us. Michael was trained by me because I was the only one who could keep up with him. At first he didn't believe me.

_ Flashback_

_"No Claire, I don't thinks it's the best thing to do. I could hurt you, or kill you! I-I don't wa-"_

_"Michael, shut it and fight me."_

_"No Claire! I would hurt you!"_

_"Fine!" I threw my hands up in the air, and yelled for Natasha. _

_"NAT!"_

_"What?" She said running in._

_"Get about 5 our best agents, and you, to come fight me."_

_"M. won't fight you?"_

_"Nope." I popped the 'p'_

_"Alright."_

_ After taking each man down in about 8 seconds, and taking on Tasha, Michael agreed to fight me. Myrnin however was more or less auger mental. But eventually, after fighting both Michael and Natasha, he agreed._

I smiled at the memory. We all went on missions, but Myrnin. Too insane to do so, and Michael could only go on night recon missions. However, Shane was madder that I kept the secret form him. He didn't come with us though.

_ Flashback_

_"How could you Claire?" Shane yelled at me. When Myrnin and I returned back with Natasha, and the team Shane got mad. He started yelling at me about how I lied to everyone. Jess believed me, but she disappeared right before the attack. We looked for her, but she was just gone._

_"How could I?" I yelled back. "I was doing my job, and Shane! Everything we had, it was real but was going to have to break up with you though. I haven't had anything like this, pleas just listen to me. For once! Please!" That agreement went on, until it came to the point where he said something that really hit me. Hard._

_"And here I was thinking all of these blood-suckers were murders! You're nothing better than them! How many people have you killed in cold-blood?"_

_"Shane you know it was my job. I had nobody else for almost fif-" I had cut myself off knowing how to shut him up. Right then, and there I punched Shane Collins, the-wanna-be-guy-version-Buffy-the-vampire-slayer out cold._

_"Holy hell Claire." Eve muttered. I only smirked. _

_ End _

I still miss him, but I've got over him fairly quickly.

Finally, after much hassling, we got in.

"Security breach." I heard Tony say. "It's on yo-" He broke off seeing me step out. He had one of those pleas-tell-I'm-just-insane-and-not-seeing-my-dead- sister-as-a-ghost look. It reminded me of that time I did a huge prank on him. The ones they tell you not to at school, but I never listened.

_ Flashback…_

_I was eight at the time, almost done with middle school, when I decided to play the biggest, most grand prank on Tony. I had to time everything just right. So I got to work._

_ 5 hours later…. _

_"Tony!" I yelled down the stairs for him. He was in the kitchen with Pepper, who was in out it too, talking over some stupid stuff. Rhodes was in there too, but sadly he wasn't in the prank. Oh well._

_"Yeah?" He yelled back._

_"Can you co-" I cut myself, and flung myself down the last couple stares making it sound like I actually fell all the down. On the floor was supposed to be fake blood, curiosity of Pep. Once down there I took a special pill that made look, and feel like I was really dead, but it only lasted seven to ten minutes. There Pepper will do her part._

_"Claire?" I heard him ask. "What happened? Are you ok?" Then came shuffling, and then yelling._

_"Oh hell Claire what did you do?" I heard Rhodes say. He sounded like he was on my left, then Tony must be on my right. They checked my pulse, and Pepper did her thing._

_"Tony?" Came a hallow graphic me. Tony made me this machine, so I was going to use. I looked like a real ghost crying, looking down to myself. Pepper was a really good actress, was screaming, crying the whole nine yards. _

_ After eight minutes of crying, and holding my some-what dead self, my heart beat speed up. Then the color in my skin returned, and I opened my eyes to see a torn up Tony, and Rhodes. Tony had my head in his lap, his head rest on my abdomen, and Rhodes sitting with his knees up to his chest holding his face in his hands. I looked over Pepper who was about to burst out laughing. _

_"We are really cruel Pep. I mean really cruel. I wondering what would happen if I really died." She finally busted, and I smiled. _

_ Tony, and Rhodes looked up with their tear-stained faces. They looked like they wanted to hug, and kill me at the same time._

_"Y-you ever do that again, and I swear to hell we will kill you!" Tony got louder each word. _

_"No you won't. "I smirked, and sat up._

_"My god Claire, what is wrong with you?"_

_"Everything, and plus Pepper made me do it all!" I blamed her, and she stopped laughing all together. I then bailed up s5taires to my room never forgetting the picture I got of Tony when he saw ghost me._

_ End…_

"Heyy bro, just like when I was eight years old. Huh?"


End file.
